


A Really Great Year

by EmKayWho



Series: The Holiday 'Verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bleigiessen, F/M, Fluff, Molybdomancy, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve traditions, Sickfic, Uudenvuodenaatto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmKayWho/pseuds/EmKayWho
Summary: With Rose and Tony sick for New Year’s Eve, the Doctor thinks of a fun New Year’s Eve tradition for the Tyler Family to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little New Year's Eve one-shot set in The Holiday 'Verse. Prior knowledge of those stories aren't necessary, but helpful.

"Doctor? Would you mind horribly if we just spent New Year's Eve in with the family instead of going out?" Rose asked, her voice still raspy from the flu that she and Tony had caught directly after Christmas. Thankfully, her parents and the Doctor had all remained immune, though Rose felt guilty that the Doctor was stuck at home because of her. They had planned on spending the days between Christmas and New Year's Day experiencing London during the holidays, seeing the lights and sights, but all their plans changed when she'd fallen ill.

"I figured that's what we'd do if you felt up to it," he said, looking up at her from the work desk they'd set up for him shortly after arriving back in Pete's World. Setting down the toaster he'd taken apart (an old one Jackie had bought him for Christmas), he rose to his feet and placed a hand on her head to see if she was still feverish. She hadn't been for the past day or so, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Rose shrugged. "Wasn't sure if you wanted to go out or not." She held up her mobile. "Tosh texted a bit ago and invited us to a get together she's having at her place."

"I really don't think we should go out with how sick you've been, Rose. At least going to your parents' place, Tony is already sick too. He'd probably appreciate the company actually."

"Yeah, I know, I just feel bad. You've been cooped up in her with me, dealin' with my coughing and sniffling, instead of enjoying the holiday time."

The Doctor smiled sadly at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You think I haven't been enjoying my time? Not that I've been pleased about you being sick," he clarified when she made a face at him. "But all of this, waking up to you coughing at two in the morning, picking up your used tissues, making you mashed potatoes for breakfast because it's the only thing that you've wanted to eat for the past few days, Rose I've loved every minute of it. Being here with you, caring for you, there was a time I never thought I could have this."

Rose shook her head. "Only you could make cleaning up my snotty tissues sound romantic."

"Just call me The Doctor: Cleaner Upper of the Snotty Tissues! Actually, don't call me that. That's a rubbish name," he said with a chuckle, happy when he saw her smile as well.

"You really don't mind just being lazy this New Year's Eve?"

"Sounds perfect! And I actually have an idea for an activity we can all do together! Something that won't require a lot of energy, so you and Tony will be able to participate without being put out."

She raised an eyebrow. "An activity? What sort of activity?"

The Doctor gave her a cheeky wink. "Just a fun little New Year's Eve tradition I've never personally got to experience. Will you be okay if I go out for a bit and pick up the supplies we'll need?"

"I'll be fine," she assured, watching as he put on his coat and left the flat with a skip in his step. She wasn't sure what his surprise activity was, but it had sure made happy. And if he was happy, she was happy.

* * *

 

"Okay, explain this all to of us again," Pete requested as the Tyler family all gathered around the random assortment of supplies the doctor had brought over with him and Rose.

"Molybdomancy," the Doctor announced happily. "The technique of divination using molten metal, typically tin or lead."

Jackie's eyes free wide. "Divination? Are you tryin' to get us to do voodoo or somethin'?!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mum."

"Of course not, Jackie. It's not real divination. It's just a New Year tradition that originated in Greece and carried on by other countries. In Finland it's called Uudenvuodenaatto and in Germany it's called Bleigiessen. Just a silly way people used to attempt to 'predict' their futures back in the day," he explained.

"So what do we do?" Tony asked, his voice just barely above a whisper. His sore throat was still bothering him quite a bit.

He grinned brightly. "Glad you asked, Anthony Tyler. See this tiny little horseshoe?" He held up the small bit of lead. "You're going to place it on a spoon, and hold the spoon over the candle. With help of course," he added for the sake of the young boy's parents. "Once it's melted, you're gong to quickly drop the melted lead into the bucket of cold water. The lead is going to seize up quickly in the water and create a shape. We'll fish the bit out and see what shape it takes."

"Then what?"

"Then Rose will look on the chart and see what the shape means for your future," he told him. "Though it's important to remember that this is all just for fun, Tony. Nothing can actually predict the future. Got it?"

The young boy grinned. "Got it! Do I get to go first?"

"Absolutely! Here pick a horseshoe."

Going through the motions the Doctor had explained, Tony waited patiently for the lead to melt before dumping it into the cold water. "What does it look like?" he asked excitedly after the Doctor fished it out for him.

Rose glanced at the chart the Doctor had printed for her. Holding the lead up to the light so she could see the shape better, she said, "Well, Tony, it looks like you've got a hammer. The hammer generally means you will get your way."

"YAY!"

"Oh, lord. Like he doesn't get that already," Jackie grumbled good-naturedly. "All right, I'll go next." Her piece of lead came out looking like a bottle, which Rose explained meant that happy times were to come. "Don't know how I can be much happier that I am right now," she said after the fact.

Pete took his turn next and ended up with his lead shaped like a shoe. "The shoe means you'll have to do a lot of running around soon," Rose explained.

"You sure this one wasn't meant for you, Doctor," he teased.

"Well, let's see what I get!" Going through each step, the Doctor's lead shape ended up looking like a gondola. "A gondola? Huh. What does that mean, Rose?"

She giggled, when she read the prediction. "This one's perfect for you," she said. "The gondola means an adventure is approaching."

The Doctor preened with satisfaction. "An adventure you say? I'll take it! Now it's your turn, fiancé of mine."

Stuffing the chart in her back pocket, Rose melted her lead horseshoe before pouring it into the cold water. Pulling the shape out of the water, everyone examined it carefully. "Huh."

"Not very exciting is it," Jackie observed while Pete asked what they thought it looked like.

"I think it looks like an egg," Tony observed and the adults quickly agreed.

"Go on then," the Doctor prompted. "Tell us what the egg means."

Taking the chart out of her pocket, she quickly scanned the paper until she came upon the meaning of the egg. Reading it silently to herself first, a blush spread across her cheeks. "It, uh, it means..."

"Well, out with it," her mother prodded.

She cleared her throat and decided it best just to be honest. "It means your family will grow," she blurted out.

There was complete quiet as everyone took in what that could possibly mean for Rose before her little brother finally broke the silence. "Of course your family will grow! You and the Doctor are getting married. That means he's joining our family!"

Rose smiled, beyond happy and thankful for her brother's sweet and innocent interpretation. "Of course that's what it means," she replied.

"Yep," the Doctor carefully agreed. "Of course that's what it means."

"Oh, look at the time! Only a few more minutes until midnight," Jackie announced. "Hurry everyone!" Pete helped his wife pass out glasses of champagne (and sparkling cider for Tony) to the group as they all gathered to countdown to midnight.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The Doctor pulled Rose in for their first kiss of the New Year. When they finally broke apart he smiled at her lovingly. "Happy New Year, Rose."

"Happy New Year, Doctor," she responded. Looking down at their respective lead shapes, she gave him a tongue touched grin. "And I tell you what..."

"What?"

Rose pulled him down so his forehead was touching hers. "I bet we're going to have a really great year."


End file.
